Qufur am-Heru
Qufur am-Heru Campeão de Set Biografia Embora o conto original seja tão antigo e poluído através de lendas que até mesmo alguns de seus pares não saberia recontar, a história Cainita nomeia qufur am-heru como primeiro vassalo de Set — o campeão, conselheiro fiel, servo devoto e marechal dos exércitos do deus-tempestade. Era ele, as histórias reivindicam que organizou o Templo contra a chegada das hordas conduzidas por Horus, sobrinho de Set, e deu sua vida para que seu mestre pudesse bravamente escapar daqueles que buscavam seu fim. O guerreiro carregou suas crianças com eterna lealdade e trabalhou na preparação para o eventual retorno de Set. Três das crianças de Set ostentaram o título de qufur am-heru (“notável que me protege” em um dialeto Setita) ao longo dos séculos intervenientes. Cada qufur, guiado por uma premonição na véspera de sua iminente destruição, Abraça um childe (preferivelmente um descendente mortal) e ensina a criança da noite nos ritos e responsabilidades da posição herdada antes de cometer o último sacrifício no nome de seu senhor — deixando seu sucessor assim para começar o ciclo novamente. Esse fantástico conto pode ter sido distorcido pelo tempo, mas não está longe de sua verdadeira raiz. O mais novo Cainita a reivindicar o nome Qufur am-Heru, o filho de um sacerdote e aprendiz de escriba da corte Amasis, recebeu o Beijo no sexto século A.C., na noite antes das hordas Achaemenian enxamearem a sua volta e crescessem fortes, foram dirigidas secretamente para atacar novamente e novamente à ameaça Persa durante anos até os infiéis serem expulsos das areias do deserto. Talvez devido à seu Sangue ancião ou alguma sensação inflexível de dever, Qufur gastou a maioria de sua eternidade no sono frio do entorpecimento. Ele levantou-se uma década ou duas não mais que uma dúzia de vezes durante o milênio, geralmente quando seus serviços como defensor da fé, foi necessário. O quarto século da subversão de Alexandre no mais Baixo Egito viu a participação de Qufur em negociação secreta com generais macedônios para promover o domínio Faraônico, um compromisso que assegurou a sobrevivência de seu povo. Ele também se envolveu no cerco muçulmano de Alexandria no qual ele financiou a restauração de incontáveis casas de arte e museus para lhes fazer tesouros dinásticos em lugar de troféus de guerra. Qufur testemunhou o saque e reconstrução de Cairo após a Terceira Cruzada, quando as ruas cobriram-se escarlates com sangue infiel derramado por sua lâmina. Nem sequer a imprensa napoleônica para erradicação cultural não ficou livre de sua administração, ele dissertou aos órfãos e alunos sob luz de tochas, de forma que não fossem enganados pela propaganda francesa. Em 1942 a derrota de Rommel para El-Alamein, onde o qufur foi forçado a mudar a localização do abrigo de seu ancestral depois de sua destruição inadvertida às mãos dos britânico, e um punhado de outras ocasiões menos célebres sustentadas como testamento à suas habilidades para mudar com o tempo — um feito que muitos de sua vampiros idade tem dificilmente dominado. O fim do 20º século pareceu ser outra dessas ocasiões. Nestas noites Qufur continua a cruzada de seu senhor em algum lugar escondido na costa marroquina. De forma sobrenatural o rápido estudante, sabe que espada e bainha são apenas duas das muitas ferramentas com que guerra é empreendida, e que a batalha noturna deve ser lutada em outras direções. A velocidade com que ele adaptou-se para o mundo moderno não é menos que surpreendente — agora ele tem dado à arena econômica global (o Mercado Comum Europeu em particular) sua atenção para se estabelecer como jogador principal e ido tão distante tal para ameaçar a proeminência Ventrue em vários ocasiões. Ele nunca procriou; seus discípulos mortais (e imortal), porém, começaram a infiltrar-se mundialmente em círculos acadêmicos e teológicos, e é só uma questão de tempo antes dos números deles alcançarem massa crítica — o que outros poderiam chamar um culto. Um observador seria pressionado a rotular Qufur como um vampiro “tradicional”; ele é encantador, agradável e aparentemente livre de malícia. Ele nunca exibe (muito menos usa) suas presas; até mesmo quando alimenta-se, ele “bebe” de taças, copos ou seringas em lugar de entrar em contato diretamente com a veia. Qufur não professa nenhuma hostilidade externa para qualquer um “do Sangue,” qualquer seja sua linhagem ou lealdade; realmente, ele dá boas-vindas a conversação com outro Membro como oportunidades para afiar o sua astúcia verbal ou simplesmente comerciar informação. O Setita veio ver a cidade Tangier como seu domínio, porém, Cainitas que visitam o local por muito tempo têm um infeliz hábito de desaparecerem. Seu pares de clã (os poucos com quem identifica-se) parecem o considerar como pária, entretanto ele tem alguns difundidos contatos entre os mais antigos sobreviventes Seguidores de Set que parecem aceita-lo como um colega muito distante. Até mesmo quando participando de algum conselho e ouvindo as investigações incessantes sobre seu propósito ao que muitos consideram o Fim dos Tempos, o qufur está estranhamente calado. Para Setitas modernos, Qufur reserva desdém pela maioria deles. Até mesmo as supremas Crianças de Set ganharam o desprezo dele; ele ultraja Hesha como um “rústico cunctator” e Kemintiri como um “a prostituta listrada-de-esterco.” Qufur parece ter sua própria visão do morto sonho de Set e pouca tolerância para outras. Aparência Qufur tem a constituição de um atleta amador e a graça de um acrobata. Ele usa ternos caros, costurados sob medida (de fato, um de seus lacaios é seu organizador e alfaiate) com os melhores tecidos disponíveis. A pele de seus braços e ao largo de suas costas sustentam marcas de escarificação tribal: uma porção de pequenos cortes, feridas que abrem na carne lentamente quando se esfregam cinzas na ferida. Qufur usa um laço de cabelo que se cai em cima de seu olho esquerdo o que sugestiona algum tipo de nobreza egípcia antiga, mas uma tatuagem pequena à base do pescoço implica que ele pode ter sido um criminoso ou escravo durante sua vida. Dicas de Interpretação: De fala suave e majestosa, você é um verdadeiro crente no que você é tão certo — a destruição inevitável e necessária deste mundo, que outro poderia tomar seu lugar. Seriedade penetra toda sua palavra e ação; embora você não esteja em parte alguma próximo a ingenuidade para anunciar seus motivos a todos que o escutariam, você acha a decepção desagradável. Esteja aborrecido até o limite com entusiasmo de precauções, flamejante com fervor íntegro, ou meditando silenciosamente em uma colocação social, você sempre parece estar de bom humor — uma verdadeira raridade entre os Amaldiçoados. Até mesmo em uma situação de não-vida ou morte você permanece composto, digno, e se administra honradamente. Você sabe o que está vindo, o que significará para as pessoas deste mundo desolado, como você e os seus poderiam se preparar; sua claridade de visão e charme inconvertível pôde (e uma vez já o fez) influenciar nações. É da mesma maneira que esses que você infecta tão facilmente com seu zelo não fazem ideia alguma do que você pretende soltar na Terra. Ficha de Personagem Qufur am-Heru Clã: Seguidores de Set Senhor: Qufur am-Heru (morto) Natureza: Mártir Comportamento: Visionário Geração: 7ª Abraço: 525 AC Idade Aparente: final da adolescência para início dos 20, dependendo das roupas e acessórios. Físico: Força 5, Destreza 3, Vigor 5 Social: Carisma 6, Manipulação 3, Aparência 4 Mental: Percepção 4, Inteligência 6, Raciocínio 5 Talentos: Prontidão 6, Esportes 4, Briga 5, Esquiva 6, Empatia 3, Expressão (hieróglifos poéticos) 4, Intimidação 3, Liderança 4, Lábia 3 Perícias: Empatia com Animais 3, Arqueirismo 5, Ofícios (cerâmica) 3, Etiqueta 5, Armas de Fogo 1, Herbalismo 6, Armas Brancas 6, Performance 2, Cavalgar 4, Furtividade 5, Sobrevivência 3 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 6, Computador 1, Finanças 5, Sabedoria Popular 6, Investigação 4, Direito 3, Lingüistica (as línguas do Norte da África e Oeste da Europa) 6, Medicina (embalsamar) 4, Ocultismo 6, Ciência (alquimia) 4 Disciplinas: Animalismo 2, Auspícios 2, Rapidez 4, Dominação 3, Fortitude 4, Ofuscação 5, Tenebrosidade 2, Potência 3, Presença 6, Serpentis 6, Taumaturgia 4, Metamorfose 1 Linhas Taumatúrgicas: Linha do Sangue 4, Sedução das Chamas 3, Linha da Corrupção 3, Poder de Netuno 2, Manipulação Espiritual 2 Antecedentes: Influência 4, Recursos 6 (tesouros Faraônicos), Lacaios 4 Virtudes: Convicção 3, Autocontrole 5, Coragem 3 Moral: Trilha de Typhon 6 Força de Vontade: 7 Referências *VAM: Children of the Night, p. 93-94 Categoria:Seguidores de Set Categoria:Vampiros de Sétima Geração